


The Big Day

by JuicyBern



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuicyBern/pseuds/JuicyBern
Summary: Biggest day of their lives and they are stuck in theatre...Weddings and Family and a bit of angst





	1. Chapter 1

'Auntie Bernie!?...Auntie Bernie?...' There was no answer 'You ok Auntie Bernie?' The office door squeaked a little, as Jason gently pushed it open, popping his head around the door. He smiled at Bernie as he wondered in, she looked up slowly from her desk, smiling back she nodded. 'I'm ok Jason...anything the matter?' 

Jason looked concerned, 'Shouldn't we all be leaving soon? We're all going to be late and there will be people waiting?' 

Bernie smiled, putting down her pen, she had been working on some paper work in a bid to speed up time, the morning's hours and gone so slowly and she had too much on her mind, it hadn't worked though, she glanced at the paper and released she hadn't written anything in probably about an hour. She looked down at the computer screen's clock and noted the time.'Yes I suppose we should be...but I have a feeling...' Bernie was cut off as she noticed a nurse hoovering by the door with a note. 

'Um...Miss Wolf, I've had a message from surgery...'

'Come in Lydia...what's the message?' Bernie stood up from the desk and walked over to the door, Jason moved out the way so she could take the note. 

'Miss Campbell says she could do with a hand?'

Jason looked at her suddenly, shaking his head. 'This is silly Auntie Bernie, it's your wedding day, why are you both working this morning?' 

Bernie smiled, 'Because you know what your Auntie Serena is like and we were short staffed this morning, it's ok though, relief is on the way and once we get out of surgery so will we be. Look I need to get to theatre, but I need you to go ahead to the venue and make sure everything is ok? Can you do that for me Jason?' Bernie rested her hand on the top of Jason's arm, giving it a little squeeze.

Jason crossed his arms, 'Yes of course I can, but that's not the point.' 

'Lydia, go and tell Miss Campbell I'm right on the way.' The nurse ran off to relay the message back to the team in theatre. 

'Jason, listen, Cameron, Raf and Morven are already there. They can't do the wedding with out us anyway can they? Ric is still here waiting for us, and seeing as he is the one performing the ceremony, without him or us, there is no wedding. So go to the hotel, let Cam know what's going on and I promise we will be there...I want to make this official. I need your Auntie Serena to be my wife...so we WILL be there!' Bernie was grinning now and Jason couldn't help but be snapped out of his sulk. 

'Ok Auntie Bernie...' Jason nodded and turned to leave the room, he just got his hand on the door handle to open it back up, when he turned back to Bernie. 'I like that I get you as an Auntie now too Auntie Bernie, you understand things. I'll get a taxi, it will be quicker than the bus.' 

'You've had me as an Auntie for over a year Jason.' Bernie sounded warm and loving towards him, but she couldn't help but let out a little giggle. 'And yes get a taxi.'

'I know, but like you said, it's official now.' 

'Ok ok, get going. I need to get to theatre. Oh and Jason you do look handsome in your suit.' Bernie felt a sense of pride looking at this young man, he had come so far in the last year or two.

'Thank you.' Jason left the room, and Bernie swiftly followed, running down the corridor to the theatre. She ran into the room by the theatre space and peered through the glass window, hitting the intercom button slightly out of breath. 'Everything ok?'

'He was bleeding out...I've managed to stem the blood flow, but I...I...' Serena trailed off, looking back at the young man on the table, she had to concentrate on what she was doing. 'Anyway, I think he's going to be ok...'

'You wanted your wonderful wife to be to save the day! I'll scrub up and be right in.' 

Bernie washed up as quickly and as thoroughly as she could and rushed into the theatre space. 

'Ok Miss Campbell...let's do this shall we?' Bernie got to work, and within minutes both women were working together in perfect sync. The young man would be ok.

***

'Jason what do you mean they are in theatre?' Cameron asked panicked, turning to Morven who was gripping his hand. She squeezed it gently.

'I'm sure your mum and Serena know what they are doing.' She tried to reassure him. 

Jason turned to Morven, 'I'm worried too...Auntie Bernie promised me they would be here...Mr Griffin is at the hospital too...can't get married without him.'

'That's what she does makes promises...look ok what do we do with all the guests that will be here in less than an hour?' 

Over hearing the conversation, 'What's going on?' Raf walked over from the hotel bar with a glass of water in hand, it was hard work decorating a room for a wedding. 

'Auntie Serena and Auntie Bernie are in theatre.'

'Why am I not surprised? I told them not to work this morning, the hospital could have found cover, but Serena insisted.' Raf took a sip of water to quench his thirst. 'So what do we do with all the guests...we could show them to the bar, but they might be drunk before the brides even arrive...'

'Well we'll have to show them into the ceremony room, they'll have to wait in there, we've finished decorating so it's good to go...just have to hope mum keeps her promise and they are not too late...' 

The four of them stood staring at each other, uneasy at the prospect of having to wrangle a load of bored and frustrated wedding party guests. 

'Why do I have a feeling something is wrong?' A familiar and calming voice suddenly filled the room, a tall, dark haired man stood watching the four of them. 'Well? Is someone going to explain?...I didn't fly back all the way from Sweden to not see this wedding happen, so what's going on?'

'Sorry...sorry Mr Hanssen' Raf stuttered, 'We weren't expecting you...or anyone to be here yet...'

'I just checked into my room, and I could hear the commotion going on in here...' Henrik Hanssen was still as blunt as ever.

'Hello Mr Henrik, Auntie Bernie and Auntie Serena were in theatre when I left the hospital 30 minutes a go.' Jason finished what Raf had failed to do. 

'I see! Well, I better go and get them then...'

'Mr Di Lucca, Dr Digby and sorry, you are?' Henrik had clocked the young man holding Morven's hand.

'Cameron, I'm Bernie Wolf's son.' He smiled. 

'Ok well nice to meet you...if you stay here, you too Jason. I will head over to the hospital and pick them up.' 

'Well we need Mr Griffin too. He's performing the ceremony.' Morven added chirpily. 

'I'll get him too...don't worry, they can't miss their own wedding.'

*** 

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Hanssen swiftly walked out of the hotel, leaving behind Cameron, Morven, Raf and Jason to deal with the guests who were about to turn up. They were stood in a huddle, working out a plan of action. Morven still holding onto Cameron, she liked the feel of her hand in his. 

'Charlotte should be here any minute, she can help, she was meant to help this morning, but she got out of it.' Cameron said looking rather annoyed. Cameron had been trying his best to get his mother and sister back on track, it had taken awhile, but they were at now least talking and seeing each other regularly even if it was strained. She was still loyal to her father and she didn't like all the lies that had come before this moment from her mother, but she had met Serena a few times now and she genuinely liked her much to her own surprise and to Cameron's. She had actually got on really well not only with Jason as well, but Elinor too. Things were starting to look a little better for this mis-mash of a family unit.

'It will be alright.' Morven lent over pecking him on his cheek. 'We just need to stall everything until they get here.' She turned to Raf. 'Right we will seat the guests, explain that Serena and Bernie are stuck at work and they should be on the way very soon.' 

'How quickly do you think Mr Hanssen can get them though? We are what 45 minutes from the hospital and they need to finish up first and get ready...READY!! Shit!' Cameron exclaimed looking horrified. 

Jason looked alarmed, 'What's wrong?' Jason was staring at Cameron now.

'Well the make-up people and hair girl they are waiting in one of the rooms upstairs for Mum and Serena, I better go and explain. They've been up there ages, I forgot with all the commotion of sorting the room and then you turning up Jase.' The four of them were still mulling around the entrance of the ceremony room, when he noticed a young blonde women walking into the room.'Oh great Charlotte's here, that means...' He nodded to the direction of the hotel front entrance a few familiar Holby Staff members were walking through the door in all their finery. 'That the other guests should be arriving...' He smiled at his sister as she walked towards them.

'Alright Sis, better late then never...' He let go of Morven to lean in and hug his sister. 'Thanks for all the help this morning...'

'Oi I needed to get ready you know and well...I'm still...' she stopped awkwardly looking at Jason, she gave him a smile. 'Hello Jason, how are you?'

'Auntie Serena and Auntie Bernie aren't here yet...' Charlotte looked confused, turning back to Cameron.

'Cam they are meant to be upstairs getting ready, what's going on?'

'Mum being mum, she is stuck in theatre.'

'She wouldn't let down Serena!? Surely not after!!'

'Auntie Serena is there too' Jason added helpfully, 'They are together, they just aren't together here, where they should be.' 

'But the wedding is in like...' Charlotte looked at her watch. 'About 30 minutes.'

'I know sis.' 

Charlotte, turned to Raf unsure if she had seen him before. 'and you are?' she smiled warmly. 

'Oh sorry Charlie, this is Mr Di Lucca, Raf. He works with us on AAU.' Cameron introduced him quickly, wanting to get on with the matter in hand. 

'Nice to meet you' she smiled.

Raf responded, 'Likewise.' he smiled back. They were interrupted by a loud voice. 

'JASON! JASON!' A another young woman's voice could be heard from the doorway of the hotel, Jason turned his head swiftly, 'It's Elinor.' he said turning back to the other 4 people in their huddle. 

'Ok well now the whole gang is here, we better get sorting out this mess.' Cameron stated drily. 'Trust mum to not have a normal wedding.'

'Cam, nothing about this is normal.' Charlotte added sarcastically, before laughing. Trying to reassure the group she didn't have a problem with the upcoming wedding.

Raf shifted on his feet. 'I'll round up some of the stray guests, let them know what's going on. I can see Naylor over there and Zosia. They look lost.' 

***

Hanssen had jumped in his car and headed in the direction of his once familiar old haunt. It had been over a year since he had to abandon ship and he hadn't expected to be back there just yet. But needs are a must. The Brides need to be at their own wedding. 

The journey over had been uneventful and he was hoping for the same on the return trip. Arriving at the hospital, he parked up quickly. They might just make it on time or at least not be too late! He thought as he checked the time on the car radio's clock. 

He hastily got out the car and made his way to AAU, via his old office. Knocking loudly on his old door, he didn't wait to be summoned. 

Ric jumped up from his seat as he saw Hanssen walk in. 'You're back!' Ric looked at the tall man for a moment. 'I was hoping you were Campbell or Wolf. I am waiting here to take them to their wedding.' Ric was in a tux, with que cards in hand. 'I have to admit you caught me practising my speeches.' He laughed. 'It's good to see you.'

'No time for pleasantries Mr Griffin, you do know you are running late?'

Ric looked at the clock on the wall. 'Damit I lost track of time and I was practising... are they not ready to leave?'

'Last I heard they were still in theatre. Go and find Sasha Levy he can finish up the op, I'm going down to AAU to get them.' Ric nodded in agreement, Hanssen and Ric left the office together, leaving in separate directions as they got to the lifts. Hanssen made his way to AAU. He had a mission, but that didn't make him oblivious to the shocked looks he was getting from the porters and nurses. 'Yes yes, I'm back!' He muttered as he walked through the familiar corridors. 

Reaching the theatre, walking past the AAU nurses station getting many gasps, stares and murmurings of gossip, he stopped taking a second for himself. This really wasn't what he was expecting to be doing on the day of the Campbell-Wolf wedding. At that moment, Sacha and Ric rushed in, Sacha immediately getting scrubbed in. 'Don't worry Mr Hanssen I have this under control' 

Henrik went over to the intercom button and glass window, 'Ladies what do you think you are doing?' he chastised them softly. 

Serena looked up. 'It's ok Henrik, we are just finishing up.'

'Well Mr Levy is on the way, he can step in, he's already scrubbing in. No arguments, I have a wedding to get you to.' 

Sacha walked into the theatre, going over to the patient. He smiled 'He's right ladies, let me finish up here. You deserve this day.'

'I can finish my own operations Henrik!' Serena snapped. It had been a long morning and a tricky case. 

'I want to marry you Serena.' Bernie chipped in looking over the patient's body and into her eyes, 'This wasn't how today is meant to be.' her voice broke slightly. 

Serena stopped what she was doing, the operation was a success and they were just closing up now. She could step aside and let Mr Levy finish up. 

'I'm so sorry...sorry I shouldn't have made us work today...we might be the leads of AAU but we could have found cover. Mr Levy, please do the honours' Serena stepped back from the young lad. 'I have a lady to marry and I shouldn't keep her waiting any longer.'

'No you bloody shouldn't' Bernie laughed. 

'Well hurry up then! Mr Levy see you later.' Hanssen said sternly. 

Sacha had already set to work, finishing up the stitches to close the boy up. 'Good luck girls!' 

They both rushed out, meeting Henrik and Ric in the side room, 'I suppose we should get changed here?' Serena said looking down at her blood stained scrubs.

'Well I don't want to see you in your dress until...' Bernie smiled sadly.

'It's ok, I have a plan.' Hanssen started to explain. 

 

 

 

'


	3. Chapter 3

Henrik did have a plan, he wanted to get both ladies to the hotel as quickly and efficiently as possible. 'I think it's best if Miss Campbell goes with Mr Griffin and Miss Wolfe comes with me. That way you can get changed here and not have to see each other until that...' Henrik stumbled over the words, he really wasn't one for sentiment a lot of the time. '...special moment...' He smiled shyly. Looking to Ric quickly for back up.

Serena let out a giggle, 'For the love of all things holy, I think today you can call me Serena and her Bernie, don't you think Henrik, for today lose that formality...after all you are rescuing two damsels in distress and getting them to their wedding.' Serena smiled warmly, 'I think it's a splendid plan, thank you. Both of you, thank you.' 

Henrik blushed a little bit, he hadn't expected a Serena Campbell ticking off, but it worked, he was feeling a lot more relaxed about the whole situation. 'Ok no time to waste, you should get cleaned up.' 

Ric was already heading to the door, straightening up his bow-tie as he walked, Serena peered down at herself once more, still in her bloody scrubs. Bernie caught her sad eyes and took her hand suddenly, stopping her in her tracks as she was about to follow Ric out the side room of the theatre to get washed up. Bernie squeezed it gently. 

'I want you to know that this afternoon will be perfect, I still want to commit to you, properly...' Bernie trailed off, very aware of her hospital surroundings, the operation going on just next door and the two men staring at them, willing them to hurry up. Suddenly the wedding nerves were kicking in and she wasn't expecting the sudden wave of guilt that washed over her. 'I know it's been over a year and you forgave me...but...'

'Not now my love...' Serena couldn't stand another apology about the abandonment not now, Bernie had spent all year trying to make it up to her, she had forgiven her...just, Bernie was sacred that was all, scared about what they could have lost if things had gone wrong, well they hadn't gone completely wrong, they were about to get married. Serena didn't need to remember the bad times right now, she just wanted the good memories that they had to look forward to. 'The next time I see you Miss Wolfe, I will be standing up in front of all our friends and family, committing myself to our future married life...it's a good day to be alive Miss Wolfe, a very good day to be alive!' Serena lent over and pecked Bernie on the cheek, 'Now lets actually get to our wedding, Jason and Cam must be going spare by now!' She turned quickly, and rushed out the room following Ric. Serena, would use the facilities next door, before heading to one of the free on call rooms to get dressed in private. She left behind the dishevelled Bernie and the awkward Swede together. Bernie didn't say anything, she waited a moment and then crumpled her face, before breaking into a small smile. 

'Everything ok...Bernie?' Henrik asked breaking her train of thought.

'Fine, I was just thinking it was a good job I brought my wedding outfit along to the hospital...I must have expected something was going to go wrong, it always does.' Bernie turned to the wash basin area and started to run the taps, grabbing the soap she started to scrub her hands. 'Henrik, I'm doing the right thing aren't I? I mean...this might be the normal wedding day nerves...' she guffawed laughter spilling out of her. 'Who am I kidding this is far from a normal wedding day, seriously though. This is the right thing?' She asked more soberly again. She was still washing up, waiting eagerly for a response from the usually very wise man stood next to her now. He had moved over, whilst she had been talking. 

'Are you having second thoughts?' He quizzed. Eyeing up the flustered woman, trying to get herself cleaned up. 'Because we need to stop this now, if you think you are going to hurt Serena...don't let her get to the hotel thinking you are going to marry her...just to run away.' He spoke solemnly. He paused for a moment wanting to see Bernie's reaction to what he just said. 'Because if that's the case, I'll go and get her now and we stop.' Henrik was stood still, his arms by his side, hardly any movement in his body. He was just staring at her. 

Bernie was fixated on the running tap. Her hands still under the stream of lukewarm water. His eyes were burning into the side of her. She smiled to herself. 'I think I am doing the right thing...' She was talking down towards the water swirling down the drain.'I don't want to hurt her, I did that once before and that was the worst feeling I've experienced, and my life hasn't exactly been a barrel of laughs. Yet that feeling of hurting Serena almost broke me...'

'Then you are doing the right thing, because I believe you truly love her.' Henrik smiled knowingly. His little test worked. He checked his watch, blowing out some hot air from his lips.'Think you are both going to miss your wedding...but I am sure your guests will wait and Ric is here, so even if you were at the hotel it's not like you could get married anyway.' He laughed, trying to break the tension, it was awkward, he knew Serena better than Bernie. 

'Right then Captain, lead on, because I need to get dressed.' Bernie pointed in the direction of the doors. 

They walked silently until they reached the staff changing rooms. Bernie, smiled and tentatively knocked on the door, no answer, she peered around the door for a second. Looking back to Henrik 'She isn't in here, I suppose she found somewhere else to get ready, I'll just slip my outfit on and we can leave.' 

'I'll wait for you here Miss Wolfe...Bernie. I'll let you know if I see Serena...I suspect her and Ric will be off soon. I'll keep watch.'

'Thank you...Holby has missed you, don't get me wrong Ric has done a fantastic job in your absence, but um...this place needs Henrik Hanssen to steady the ship.' Bernie pushed the door open and went inside to the staff changing area. Leaving Henrik to contemplate what she had just said. 

Meanwhile across the hospital, Serena had just slipped into her white dress. 'Ric, RIC! Mr Griffin!' Ric came running into the on call room panicked. He had been dutifully waiting outside also. 

'Where's the fire?' He joked.

'Zip me up?' Ric grinned, he moved over quickly and started to zip up Serena's 1950's inspired gown. Knee length and sexy. 

'You look stunning Serena...' his breath tickled the back of her neck. 'You'll always be the one that got away.' He smiled teasingly.

'We did have undeniable sexual tension Ric, just mine and Bernie's was sexier.' She laughed heartily. Before placing at delicate kiss on his right hand cheek. 'Thank you.' 

'Well I think you'll do and I haven't done anything yet, you asked me to officiate your marriage and we're still at Holby City Hospital, running late.'

'I've text Jason and he said the make-up girl was waiting around, so I'll get her to touch up this mess quickly when I get there.' She gestured at her face. 'He also said me and Bernie were slow at everything, I'm starting to think he's right!' 

Serena started to gather up all her belongings, 'Right, that's my bag and yep. I have everything.' 

They both rushed out the room, both at an almost running pace. Serena edged ahead of Ric, 'Can't keep up old man!' 

They were rushing down the stairs now, urgency upon them both. 

At the same time. Bernie, flung on her jacket and looked into the mirror. Tuxedo pant suit is what she had gone for, she opted to have an open white shirt, and black heels. It made her feel more comfortable than the thought of the big white dress. She started fussing over how it looked, straightening up the jacket and sorting out her shirt collar. Am I doing the right thing? She thought to herself once more, she knew she loved Serena, but she didn't want to risk hurting her in the future, what if she got itchy feet and wanted to travel, or work abroad again? What if she needed her space? She was still pulling and tugging at her tux, making sure it all looked just right. 

'Henrik!' She called out, he was pacing up and down outside, like an expectant father, he faintly heard his name through the closed door and wondered back over to it and pushed the door quickly open. 'Does this look ok?' 

'Very flattering Bernie.' He nodded. 

'Flattering?' She was fussing over how it looked pulling at the sleeves, tugging at the collar again. 'Flattering?'

'Lovely?' He offered again, more encouragingly. 

'It's my wedding day, maybe I should have gone for a dress? Maybe a different suit? Maybe something more... ' 

'You look stunning Miss Wolfe and Serena won't be able to keep her eyes off you!' He was glowing a shade of crimson. 'Ok well enough of that, lets get going if you are ready.' 

'Well, I think to be honest we need to run.' She slipped off her heels, and grabbed a pair of trainers, slipping them on. She held her heels in her hand. 

Henrik nodded again, and soon they were running down the corridor towards the direction of the steps to the car park. Panting they arrived at the car, Henrik unlocking it, Bernie was already jumping in he passenger seat. She was used to things happening at great speed, emergency after emergency, why should her wedding day be any different?

The car pulled out speedily and Henrik put his foot down. 

5 minutes after Bernie and Henrik had pulled out of the car park, Ric and Serena finally made it to Ric's car. 'Henrik has already gone I think?' Serena was looking around. 

'Good no chance of you two bumping into each other, come on Miss Campbell, lets get you wed!' He opened the car door for Serena, before running around to the driver's side. 

Serena looked around once more and smiled, she jumped in beside Ric. She had just wanted to make sure Bernie was going to get to the hotel. She had been worried all day and she wasn't sure why, it was partly why she wanted to work, she wanted to take her mind of her sinking feeling of dread, that something was going to go wrong. Ric put his foot down and they were speeding out the car park before she had even noticed. 

This was it, they were finally on the way to the wedding venue and all their friends and family. They were finally going to be a proper family unit.


	4. Chapter 4

'Miss Wolfe everything ok?' Henrik asked suddenly, he was getting frustrated with the fidgeting women by his side, he was trying to concentrate on the drive ahead of them. 

'Um...ekk..ah...yeah. GOT IT!' Bernie was bent over, wriggling around in the passenger seat. 'Sorry, sorry I was trying to get my heels back on.' She pulled out the trainers and chucked them on the back seat.

'I see!' He said raising his eyebrow. 'Well are you settled now?'

'Yes. Yes. Sorry, I'll sit still.' She smiled softly, only a second had passed when she started to fidget once more, tugging on the jacket sleeves, and moving her hair about. 

'Bernie! Why don't you do that once you actually get to the hotel?' He said drily. 

'Sorry, sorry. nerves.' She looked wistfully out the car window, focusing on the traffic in the opposite lane. 

'I hadn't noticed until now Miss Wolfe, but you say sorry a lot?'

'I've had to...'

'Oh...?'

'I have made far too many mistakes in my life...saying sorry has become second nature..' She was still staring out the window, trying to stop the tears welling up, she didn't want to cry, not now anyway.

Henrik coughed, clearing his throat.'You still feel guilty about leaving last year! That's not a question by the way, it's a statement. Maybe I should apologise a bit about that one, after all I offered you that job. I mean I want to say I hadn't realised about you and Miss Campbell, Serena, but that would be a lie. I had realised, but I couldn't see it ending well...not then anyway. Don't look so shocked, I know, knew everything that was going on in that damned hospital. Perils of being it's captain.' He smiled at her.

Bernie had whipped her head around to look at him and was staring at him mouth a gasp. 'It was that obvious?'

'Yes it was that obvious...'

*** 

Back at the hotel, guests were milling about, whilst some were already seated, looking at their phones anxiously or chatting. 

Cameron was upstairs in the room meant for Bernie to get ready in, Morven had gone to check on Raf and the rest of the guests. 

'Sure taking their time...'

'I told you Cameron, they are slow at everything.' Jason grinned. 'I don't understand relationships. They are very confusing, but I think I understand they love each other, but they both get scared?' Jason wanted to understand better and was hoping Cameron would help him out. 

'I think you are right mate.' Cameron shoved his hands in his suit pockets and wondered back over to the window, you could see the car park from the room, but there was still no sign of his mum or Serena. 'Still no sightings of mum...' he huffed. 

'Cameron, I love Auntie Bernie, I love Auntie Serena. Bernie wouldn't let her down would she?' 

'My mum has done many things wrong in the past mate. However I think this is the real deal this time.'

'Real deal?' Jason had walked over to the window and was now watching out for them along side Cameron. 

'I do find this hard, I mean she is my mum and I love my father, but...mum truly looks happier now than I have ever seen her.' Cameron was finding it hard to articulate what he was trying to say, he truly liked Serena Campbell, but he felt bad about how cut up his father was about the whole situation. 'I wish she had just told us all the truth sooner...' 

'Do you love Dr Morven?' 

Cameron laughed, and choked on his own words.'What's that got to do with anything?' He stammered out. 

'You are scared...if that was a boy would you be more scared or less?' He quizzed, not really sure what answer he was looking for. 

'Jason I don't think...' He stopped, he thought for a second and then carried on. 'Ah I get you...I thought you said you didn't understand relationships?' Cameron patted Jason on the back. He did get him, his mother must have been terrified falling for Alex and then when she fell again for Serena, straight as a die Serena. That's why she hid the truth. 

'I don't, I find them puzzling. Bernie said that once. The day I locked them in the office. She said relationships are puzzling, I remember.'

Jason was mimicking Cameron now, both watching out the window, both had their hands in their pockets. Standing side, by side. 

'I still can't believe you locked them in, I bet your Auntie Serena was furious at first?' Cameron smirked, remembering back to the dinner they had all had around at Serena's and Bernie telling the story of how Jason had locked them in. She had seemed grateful for that little extra nudge to tell the truth, to be honest and open. 

'They were being too slow. They were never going to tell each other that they loved one another. Fletch helped me with the plan.' Jason stated calmly, like it was the most obvious solution to that problem. 

'Right, right yes.' He agreed. 'Look mate, I wanted to say.' They turned to face one another, Cameron put his left hand on Jason's shoulder, 'We're going to family now...if you ever need anything, I'm always around. Also if you ever want time away from Mum and Auntie Serena, you know where my flat is...I love a bit of QI.' he smiled warmly. 

'Thanks.' Jason said simply. 

They both jumped at the sound of screeching tyres from below. 'Looks like someone is here at least.' They were both pressed up against the glass looking down at the entrance, where the car had pulled up suddenly. 

***

Bernie turned to her driver, 'I can't thank you enough Henrik, thank you for getting me here. Thank you for sending me away, you gave me time to think and know what I really wanted, you have no idea what you have done for me...for me and Serena.'

'It was my pleasure.' He nodded. 

Bernie hurriedly lent in kissing him on the cheek, Henrik not used to much physical contact flinched slightly. She jumped out the car and without looking back, she ran up the few steps in front of the hotel and legged it inside, not sure what to expect. 

'You are here, finally Miss Wolfe.' Morven laughed, 'We've all been waiting for you.' 

'Yes I know...' Bernie was dishevelled once more. Not really giving off the bride to be look. 

'Serena isn't here yet, so don't panic. Come on.' Morven took Bernie by the arm, 'Come with me, the boys are upstairs and you can finish getting ready.'

'Is Charlotte here?' She asked nervously, looking around the lobby.

'She is, she is helping Raf, entertaining the guests. Jac Naylor is making the most of antagonising Raf as much as possible I think.'

'She is here though, she is here!' she exclaimed with uncertainty at first, ending on a note of relief. 

'Come on' Morven tugged at her arm once more. They bounded up the staircase to the second floor. Morven talking quickly with excitement the whole time.'Charlotte is here, Jason and Cameron are upstairs waiting, friends, most the hospital in fact, Elinor I believe she has wondered off somewhere...Serena isn't here yet. So gives you time to look more glamorous. I must say Bernie, you look good in a tux, didn't want to go for the traditional gown? Suppose you aren't that traditional?' Morven was rambling with excitement, but Bernie found it comforting so let her carry on, not interrupting her as she struggled up the stairs in the black heels she had slipped back on in the car. 'What was Mr Hanssen like as your chauffeur? Give you any pearls of wisdom? That man always seemed so wise to me...oh here we are your room.' Morven had the keycard and whipped it out her small purple clutch bag, which matched her dress perfectly. 'I was expecting you both to arrive together?' She inquired turning back to Bernie as she fiddled with the key card. 

'She went with Ric, I didn't want to see her dress until...you know.' 

Morven nodded with understatement, finally she worked out the key and the door lock clicked open. 

'Look who I found in the lobby, wondering around like a lost sheep.' She grinned. Pushing the hotel door open and letting Bernie into the room.

'Mum! Finally.' Cameron out stretched his arms and walked over to her, giving her a big hug. 'We weren't worried mate were we?' He turned back to Jason as he let go of his Mum.

'Come here Jason, I need a hug off of my favourite boy.' Bernie moved into the room more and closed the door behind her. 

'Oi, thanks Mum...you look great by the way, loving the tux, very you.'

'Very glam.' Morven added. Beaming with a smile. 

Jason looked uneasy and frowned, 'You do love Auntie Serena?' He was still stood by the window. 

Bernie looked around the room of expectant faces, 'What's this about Jason?' she turned to Cameron hoping for a clue. He shrugged. 

'I need to make sure you are not going to hurt my Auntie Serena and then I can give you a hug. I have to protect her.' 

'Yes you do.' She smiled, 'Yes you do, and so do I...I love her Jason, remember you helped show me that. Sorry I'm late, sorry the whole day is a mess and probably has made you feel very uneasy. Think your Auntie Serena and I both had our issues this morning and that's why we ended up working. Operating, it's what we know best. How to be in that theatre space. However, that doesn't mean...look I will look after her and you, I promise.' 

Jason shuffled between his feet and was looking at the floor. He glanced up at her and beamed, 'Good, I'll look after you both as well.' 

'Good, I'm very glad to have you on my side. Now do I get a hug?'

'Yes...' Jason lurched forward and wrapped his arms tightly around his Auntie Bernie.

'Now all we need is Serena' Cameron chimed in jokingly. 

'But where is she, I thought she'd be here by now?' Bernie challenged as she broke free from Jason.

'I don't know Mum...'


	5. Chapter 5

'Who would have thought it, Serena Campbell marrying Berenice Wolfe! It's been a long time coming. Sorry today hasn't gone as planned.' Ric was smiling at Serena now who was adjusting her dress a bit and fussing with her hair. Her and Bernie were sometimes more alike then they would both like to admit. They were both nervous and both had been fidgeting in their respective cars. 

'Not your fault AAU was short staffed.' Serena said reassuringly.

'No, but I should have marched you back out that door this morning and made sure you were at your own wedding.' He grinned and winked at her. 

'Bernie is the one used to marching, not me.' She laughed. 'Look to be honest I wanted some normality, the run up to, today has been manic. I love Bernie to bits, but sometimes I wished we had just eloped in secret.'

'No you bloody don't...hang on is it this way?' He nodded his head in the direction of the right hand turning at the junction they had stopped at. 

'Yes it is...'

Ric turned off and carried on his rant, admittedly it was a rant of support, but he was no longer concentrating fully on the road.

'Look as I was saying. you don't wish that at all. I know you too well Serena, you like the finer things in life, you wouldn't want to miss out on the fancy country hotel, the champagne the delicious food, or the chance to show off how sickeningly happy the pair of you are. You wouldn't want to get married without Jason or Elinor and you certainly wouldn't want Bernie to miss out on being happy in front of her children...would you? This is the wedding of your dreams, the one you should have always had, the one with The ONE!' 

'So out of your 5 weddings which one was The ONE?' She asked mockingly. Smiling softly. 'Thank you, now this is why I wanted you to do the ceremony. I mean I could have asked Hanssen...' she was teasing him, as she always had done, since day one of their working relationship and friendship. 

*** 

'Mum what do you want us to do?' Cameron asked again. Bernie had been staring out the window for 5 minutes. She had barely blinked, just hoping to see Ric's car pull up. Her lips pursed together tightly. 

'Go and get the make-up girl, she can fix me up whilst we wait at least. Not you Cam, Jason would you mind?' She didn't even turn away from the window, just spoke commandingly, tailing off more softy when asking Jason to leave and go and get her. 

'No that's ok Auntie Bernie, I'll get her, her name is Susan, she seemed really nice.' Jason smiled and walked out the room, leaving just Cameron and Morven behind. 

'Right, I didn't want to worry Jason but...' 

'I'm sure she'll be here any minute, didn't you leave the hospital around the same time? Maybe Serena was just taking longer to get ready?' Morven chimed in, trying to calm Bernie's worries.

'I know what you are saying is logical, it's just I feel it...in my gut.' She said low and quiet, almost not audibly. Morven and Cameron turned to each other and shrugged, unsure what to say. 

'Why did you come separately? I thought Mr Hanssen, was picking you both up? Mum?' He walked over to stand beside her, Bernie's hotel room was nice, but small. Well small in comparison to the one that had been set aside for Serena originally to get ready in. Bernie didn't mind, she wasn't expecting much help to get ready, Morven and Elinor had been assigned to help Serena get ready in the morning, before Serena had insisted on working that was. Now that all seemed like a distant memory, that conversation about how Serena wanted bridesmaids and Bernie just wanted Cameron and maybe Charlotte at her side. Charlotte had refused, but she did say she'd be at the wedding if it didn't upset their father too much. Whilst Cameron had jumped at the chance to be involved, it was awkward, but he had grown close to Serena. 

'I was...I said something about not wanting to see Serena in her dress...it is meant to be bad luck.' She sad sadly, with a small grin on her lips. 

'Isn't that some old wives tale about a groom seeing their bride? And Serena isn't a man and neither are you.' He laughed, Bernie turned to him, pain in her eyes. 'Come on I didn't mean it like that, you don't believe in bad luck. You do believe in romance though. You wanted that romantic moment, seeing her for the first time.' He placed his arm around his mum, bringing her in for a side on hug. 

There was a knock at the hotel door, 'Auntie Bernie, it's Jason...and Susan.' 

Bernie didn't move. 

'Let him in.' 

Morven opened the hotel door and smiled, 'Think it's time we get the bride to be ready, don't you Jason?' 

'Yes.' He nodded too, but Bernie didn't see that, she was still facing out the window. 

'Hi, Jason said you wanted your making up touching up?' Susan stood in the doorway holding her big box of tricks up. 

'Yes, yes, just a bit, better look better than I do now, I look a mess.' Bernie looked down herself and touched her face in despair and finally turned to face the girl. 

'We can fix that Miss Wolfe.' She smiled warmly, walking over to the desk in the room, 'Why don't you sit on this chair and I will apply some light make-up and maybe...um...brush your hair?' 

Bernie looked up at her fringe and laughed. 'I forgot to brush my hair before leaving the hospital.' 

Bernie had been sat patiently for 5, maybe 10 minutes, having some make-up applied. 'Any sign yet?' She moved suddenly, making Susan sigh. 

'No Auntie Bernie. No Auntie Serena, I am getting bored now, I want to see the people downstairs.'

'Go on then, it's ok Cam is here, you go down with Morven, chat to Raf for a bit.' 

They both left, Morven smiling at Cameron before closing the door behind them. 

'Should I try ringing her?' 

'I left my phone at the hospital. I really was in a rush.' 

'Well, I have my phone, I could ring her, I do have other Mummy's number you know.' He was trying to lighten the mood. It worked for a moment. 

'Other mummy?' Bernie raised her brow, again Susan sighed as she tried to do her eye make-up. 'Sorry' She looked sheepish.'...look no ganging up on me when we're married right? You too are bad enough as it is now...I am glad you get on though.' Bernie exhaled. 

'Ok ring her...'

Cameron sat on the edge of the bed and got his phone out his suit pocket. Flicked the screen to Serena's number and pressed to dial. 'I'm sure it's fine...' 

Ring Ring Ring...

'It's ringing...'

'Hello. Serena Campbell's phone...'

'Hello, Um you're not my new step-mummy...' Cameron laughed, slightly recognising the male voice, but not quite placing it. 

'Oh Dr Dunn, It's Sacha Levy, I was just finishing up with their patient from this morning, shouldn't you be at the wedding?' 

'Well Serena isn't here yet...'

'Oh I might just make the ceremony after all. I was just going to get changed and head over...'

'Ok that's great, but I don't know where Serena is...do you?'

'No idea I'm afraid, I just found Serena's phone in the office, I was placing the case notes in here for her...um I'm sure Hanssen and Ric will get them there in one piece.'

'Well we have the one bride, my mum, but the other is AWOL.'

'Cameron what is going on?' Bernie had stood up now and had batted Susan off her.

'It's fine mum...hang on...ok well if you do see Serena send her our way will you. Oh Mum's phone is probably in the office too can you bring them both with you?'

'Yes of course I can. Well I'll see you later. Wish your mum luck from me.' 

'Bye.' Cameron clicked the phone off, 'Well Mummy number 2 was sounding a lot more manly...'

'Not the time Cam, what's going on?' Bernie scowled at him. 

Cameron put his hands up in mock surrender. 'She left her phone at work that's all. You did as well in the rush remember. Nothing to worry about.' 

Bernie winced and looked towards the window. She wasn't quite so sure.


	6. Chapter 6

Bernie was pacing around the room another 5 minutes had passed, the make-up girl had done what she could to neaten her up, but she was too worried to sit still long enough for her to do any more. Susan and Cameron were sat on the end of the bed watching her march about. 

'Do you want me to get someone to drive out and find them?' Cameron suggested, ' there isn't too many routes here from the hospital?' 

'I just don't understand why Ric isn't picking up either, I know he's driving, but Serena could answer the phone? Do you think she's changed her mind? I was worried...that it was something else, but maybe she has realised she is making a big mistake... this isn't what she really wants?' Bernie finally stopped walking about and was standing in front of Cameron. 

'I'm going to say this only once mother, Serena is not the type of person to run away...she wouldn't just run off and jilt you.' He took Bernie's hand in his and looked up at her. He smiled warmly. 'I have spoken to Serena more than once about this, she was more worried about you running off, she loves ya mum.' He squeezed her hand. 'and you haven't. For once no running from your fears, isn't that right Major?' He cocked his head to one side and stared straight into her eyes, her watering, glimmering eyes. 

'I know in the past I have run away.' She said quietly. 'Abandoned my family, but I have changed Cam, no more running and no more abandoning you or Serena...' She smiled briefly.

'Don't cry Miss Wolfe, you will ruin the small amount of make-up you've actually let me apply.' Susan laughed sweetly. 

Bernie let go of Cameron's hand. 'Ok, I don't think anyone should drive off...I mean I don't want to lose my wedding party as well as my Bride...'

 

'So what do you think it's going to be like married to Bernie?' Ric asked in curiosity. 'You can both be...be quite feisty?' He laughed softly. 

'I know...living together hasn't been too bad. We've had our moments though...do you remember about 3 months ago...' Serena said with tinge of sadness and mirth in her voice. 

'The argument about who left the milk out? I think the whole hospital heard about that.' Ric continued. 'You didn't talk for days...I had Raf complaining at me that AAU was a warzone. All over some stupid milk. You are both so...so...' He was laughing now, thinking back to it.

'...bloody minded. Neither one of us would back down.' She laughed herself now. 'well...I was right...it was her...' She smirked again. 'I didn't even care in the end, but I have to admit I admired her strength and stubbornness a little bit that time. Even though it was ridiculous and I was sad and I moped about it, I know I did...but not having her talk to me, was awful. I know...I know, it was my fault too, should have backed down! You know what I'm like though Ric?' 

'You hold life long grudges... you haven't seemed to have had any big falling outs recently? Unless you've been better hiding it on the ward this time? But I can't imagine that some how.' He winked at her. Serena flipped down the sun visor to check her face. Deliberately ignoring Ric's teasing. 'Come on Campbell, you know you are a stubborn mare sometimes..strong though, one of the strongest women I've ever met.' 

Ric wasn't concentrating, he was still chatting with Serena. Serena was busy checking she looked ok in the mirror above the passenger's side and was fussing over her dress. Ric was suddenly concerned about the way he was going. 

'Will you sit still a second, help me with the directions to this damned hotel? I think I took the wrong turning back there...' Ric turned around to look out the back window indicating to the junction they just came off. 

'RIC THE ROAD!' Serena yelled in panic putting her arm up to protect her face and grabbed the steering wheel with her other hand, managing just in time to steer them off the path of the oncoming speeding car that had drifted onto their side of the road. They crashed into the hedge at the side of the country lane, Serena was thrown forward and narrowly missed hitting her head. Ric was lurched forward as well with speed. The seat-belt cutting into his chest and throwing him back into his seat. 

 

Bernie gasped. 

'What's wrong mum?' Cameron jumped up from the bed and anxiously looked at his mother. She was back at her position at the window. 

'Nothing son...someone just walked over my grave that's all...'


End file.
